There are a variety of indoor exercise machines currently available in the market place for the consumers to choose from. These conventional indoor exercise machines are generally bulky and designed for the user to engage in only one form of exercise. As a result, the consumers are forced to buy several different kinds of exercise machines, which can add up to a small fortune and take up a lot of storage space on the floor of a room.